Tierno enamorado
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ichimatsu comenzaba a demostrar características de un comportamiento fuera de su propia facultad, todos lo percibían a su alrededor. Sus hermanos lo advertían, preocupándose discretamente por ello, y en cada señal de los rayos crepusculares hacían juntas furtivas para discutir de los cambios de su personalidad (KaraIchi)


¡Hola mis lindos corazones! Les quería dejar un KaraIchi, uno pequeño que se me ocurrió durante clases, y por fin tuve el tiempo de poder culminar con éstas pequeñas ideas uwu

 **Advertencias:** Temática prohibida del incesto, insinuación de sentimientos homosexuales de por medio.

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, esto sólo es un pequeño honorario homosexual .-Corazones Ghays, muy, muy ghays-

En fin, disfruten del capítulo

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Patrones**_

Ichimatsu comenzaba a demostrar características de un comportamiento fuera de su propia facultad, todos lo percibían a su alrededor, no había bípedo inteligente que no pudiera sentir el cambio drástico de su personalidad. Sus hermanos lo advertían, preocupándose discretamente por ello, y en cada señal de los rayos crepusculares hacían juntas furtivas para discutir de los cambios tan drásticos en él, ¿Cuáles eran los indicios en él?

Bueno, trataba de incrustarse en conversaciones de los demás, señales pequeñas que trataba de demostrarse más extrínseco.

También podían añadir que quería ser amable, pedía las cosas con un tono de voz dulce y su aura oscura comenzaba a disiparse, reemplazándose por una pomposa igual a la de Todomatsu, lo cual, perturbaba mucho más.

Y para culminar la serie de patrones, sus mofletes decaídos se pintaban de rojo cada que entrañaban temas íntimos.

La índole de su personalidad incoaba por un sendero fuera de sí, ¿A qué se debía?

Nadie la sabía.

Enloqueció, concluyó Osomatsu.

Es un alíen, pensó absurdamente Choromatsu

Quizá está enfermo, se alegraba Todomatsu.

Las peripecias de la vida confabularon en contra de tres de los insignes sextillizos, lo sabían, éstas se estaban burlando absurdamente en su cara mientras lo veían retorcerse en sus sábanas con esa sensación nueva e inesperada, que era la de ver a su hermano sonreír ampliamente y no tratar de ocultárselo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? .-Inició Osomatsu, en su quinta reunión para debatir de la conducta del Matsuno.

-No lo sé .-Secundó Choromatsu con preocupación, agarrando entre sus manos algunos trozos de palomitas que habían puesto en un gordo tazón de vidrio.

-Bueno …-Todomatsu premeditó vagamente. - Antes de empezar …con ese comportamiento, él me había preguntado …-No obstante, sus oraciones se vieron interrumpiendo por el óbice de un vecino que los demás integrantes no hubiesen esperado.

Ahí, en la orilla de la puerta, a un paso lento y desesperado comenzaba a deslizarse Ichimatsu hacia Todomatsu, quién sólo atinó a quedarse estático en ese silencio penetrante y manido.

-Todomatsu …-Habló Ichimatsu, con ese tono de voz preocupado que ocultaba tras la máscara de su indiferencia reflejada en sus enormes ojos. -

-¿Mande? .-Totty trató de dibujar una sonrisa en las adyacentes en sus labios, puesto que el dialogo amable de Ichimatsu comenzaba a perturbarle en cada vello de su piel .-

-¿Cómo dijiste que eran las chicas que le gustaban a Karamatsu?

Totty palideció.

Choromatsu parpadeó.

Y Osomatsu torció la boca en un gesto de depravada malicia.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, una no tan lógica, una tan mórbida cómo la nueva personalidad de Ichimatsu.

-Jodanse .-Repitió, sus palabras languideciendo a medida que sus zapatos de casa, se giraban en su campo personal y comenzaba a escaparse en el umbral, rechinando su plástico contra la madera añeja.

-Ay, el querido Ichimatsu sólo quiere gustarle .- Soltó en un incómodo comentario, una tenebrosa oración que relevaba el plan mañoso que comenzaba a tejer en contra de su hermano.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cállate pajamatsu.

-¡Oye! .-Chilló.

Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la telaraña de cabeza que era la indescifrable mente del cuarto hijo Matsuno.

Ni siquiera él tenía plena conclusión de sus patrones.

Era extraño, era nuevo, era absurdo y a su vez escalofriante.

Era dramático, demasiado dramático para el pobre de Ichimatsu.

El aire olía a bombones caseros, la vida le sabía a betún de pastel, le gustaba la sensación; Era atrapante, casi cómo devorarte el último de tus dulces preferidos en una fiesta, también muy parecido a la sensación abstracta que colisionaba en sus entrañas cuándo hablaba con alguna chica. Las mariposas pululaban alrededor prometiéndole un mundo de color rosa con él.

Uno dónde sólo él podía entrar por el laberinto y perderse entre los pétalos de rosas y nubes esponjosas. No tenía alguna respuesta congruente a su situación, bueno, sólo una.

Pero no quería admitirlo hasta ahora, no hasta que ese sentimiento le envolviera la piel y la destrozará como veneno corrosivo.

Ichimatsu estaba …

Quizá…Sólo quizá. Se había vuelto un tierno enamorado.

 _ **Notas finales de la autora.**_

¡Al fin terminé! *-* ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué tal me quedó? Es que no sé, me los imagino tan inexpertos por eso de que no saben ligar, principalmente en el episodio dónde fueron tímidos por chibita uwu 3

Dejen sus comentarios

Deseos y contenidos homosexuales para todos 3


End file.
